The Treacherous Romance of the Pumpkin Princess
by TheSecretandStrangeAngel
Summary: I own nothing, other than my made up chars. Lizzie Skellington wants to fall in love. But her new Prince Charming is a werewolf! Now, it's up to her to go against her parent's restrictions to develop an antidote!
1. Chapter 1

The Treacherous Romance of the Pumpkin Princess

Chapter One: The Princess

"She's beautiful…"

Jack knelt beside his wife's bed, breathless. He looked at the tight bundle she held tightly in her arms, and sighed.

The Pumpkin King had been revered, and feared, celebrated, and cherished, but he had never felt happier than he had at that moment. He had Sally, his lovely wife. He had his title, and now, a gorgeous, healthy daughter.

"She looks just like you."

Sally laughed weakly, tired from her long labor. Jack looked up at her, smiling proudly, and sympathetically. Her forehead was dewy with perspiration, and dark circles hung about her big, round eyes.

"She's a baby Jack. I doubt she looks anything like me."

Jack shook his head. His little daughter looked exactly like Sally. He peered into the bundle, and ran his bony finger across the wisps of red hair on her head. She was a pale, tiny thing, with stitches running across her body. He ran a finger around the rough texture of the stitches, barely breathing all the while.

"What shall we name her? Sally asked him, jarring him from his trance. She looked at him expectantly, gently stroking her daughter's face.

Jack swallowed. He'd forgotten! Nine months in counting, and he hadn't once thought of a name!

Jack slammed the heel of his palm into his head. "Erg! We haven't yet thought of that?"

Sally giggled. "It appears we haven't." She grinned. "Oh, Jack. You're worldly. You've traveled the world, frightening people out of their skins. Surely you can think of a few names…" Sally shook her head. It still puzzled her how her husband, so gallant, and together to the residents of Halloweentown, could be so absent minded, and sometimes, downright goofy.

Jack tapped his skull. "Hmm…How about Annabel, like that poem by that Poe fellow…"

Sally shook her head. "Depressing."

"What about Claire? It means light, it's French…"

Sally arched her eyebrow. "_Light_?"

Jack groaned. "Of course not."

Sally blinked. Suddenly it came to her. Her daughter would be the queen of

Halloweentown someday…A Queen!

"We'll name her after a queen!"

Jack looked up at her, his eyes sockets, wide with gratitude. "Yes! Magnificent my dear!

We'll name her for a queen! Let's see here, there's Victoria, Catherine, or Mary…" he ticked off the names on his fingers.

"Elizabeth…"

Suddenly, Sally fixed him with a wide-eyed stare.

"Elizabeth…" they whispered simultaneously. "Lizzie…"

Sally smiled brightly, her eyes misting with tears of pride, and joy. She gazed down at her child, and laughed softly.

"It's perfect."

Lizzie's eyes moved underneath her eyelids.

"Jack…look…"

Her eyes fluttered open, revealing large, opalescent spheres. Sally gasped.

"S-she does look like me…."

She held her daughter to her chest, laughing, and crying at the same time. Jack leaned over, and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Welcome to the family Lizzie." He whispered.

And Elizabeth giggled.

------------------------------------------

15 years later…

"I don't see what the fuss is about, Mother."

Lizzie Skellington stood on the wooden stool in front of her full length mirror. Her mother knelt at her heels, a pincushion in her lap, and a needle in her fingers. She stared up at her daughter, smiling.

"Lizzie, it's Halloween!"

Lizzie groaned. She looked at her reflection. She shot daggers at the long black dress, with elegant, skinny straps, and satin fabric. She ran a hand through her long, silky crimson hair, and groaned again, audibly, and pensively. She fiddled with the stitch on her wrist, as her mother hemmed the dress.

"But It's Halloween every year! Why do I have to dress up?"

Sally stood up, and put her hands on Lizzie's bony shoulders. "You're a young woman now, honey. It's time the world got to see how very beautiful you are."

Lizzie had to use every force of will not to gag on the spot. She loved her mother and father, but she honestly wished they'd be honest, and frank for once! She was a bag of stuffing, no shape, no appealing qualities. Not beautiful like her mother, not brave like her father. Just Lizzie. Lizzie, in a long black dress that made her even more pale and shapeless.

"Mom, come on. It's a lovely dress, but your efforts to make me look decent were to no avail."

Sally rolled her eyes. "Stop it. We have to leave in two minutes, as soon as your father gets here with the…"

"JACK! WHAT ABOUT THE PLANS? WE NEED TO GO THROUGH THEM AGAIN!"

Sally massaged her temples. "Dear God…not again."

Lizzie giggled. The Mayor's whiny voice sounded all through the third floor hallway. He did this every year. He freaked out, imagining every possible thing that could go wrong, and every year, her father performed better and better. Sally found him annoying. Lizzie found him amusing.

The mayor stumbled into the room, shaking frantically, with a very exasperated Jack in tow. The Mayor did not look up at Sally, or Lizzie. He continued to converse with Jack about the plans.

Sally rolled her eyes, and smiled wanly. "Hello Darling." She said to Jack. Jack looked at her lovingly, his eye sockets, conveying an apologetic message. Lizzie picked up her thin wrist and waved wordlessly to her father.

"Are we ready to go?" Jack asked them. Lizzie nodded solemnly.

The mayor spun around towards her, nearly falling in the process. His head was turned to his long, pale, somber face. Pragmatically, he turned it around upon seeing Lizzie and her mother.

"Well hello there Queen, and Princess. It's nice to see you again." He said dully, but politely. "My, don't you look pretty."

Lizzie said nothing, until Sally elbowed her in the back. Lizzie cleared her throat in annoyance.

"Thank you, sir. You're looking very handsome yourself."

The mayor chuckled nervously. Jack sighed in a pensive manner.

"Shall we go then?" He said airily, walking over to Sally, and linking his arm with hers.

Lizzie sighed. She was the Pumpkin Princess. She had friends, all who loved causing havoc about town. She had her family. She was smart; everyone said so, thanks to the schooling from her father. She lived a charmed life. But she always felt, in the deep pit of her stomach that something, something unnamable that she could not put her finger on, was missing.

And seeing her parents together made her realize, it was love.

Love. Not love shared within a family. But true love, burning, smoking, smoldering…and all the synonyms for fire within Lizzie's extensive vocabulary. She longed for a male companion that loved her, that made her feel like no other. Lizzie had an insane addiction to romance novels (which her father often caught her reading during lessons,) and while telling herself they were fake, she still knew, she'd never acquire the emotions she yearned for. She had heard from many that members of the male gender were idiotic, but they had a certain organ called the eye. And Lizzie knew that men would venture to snag a girl with beauty. Lizzie did not possess beauty. But she did have a title.

Lizzie had plenty of annoying suitors, all after one thing: power. Power that came with marriage to the princess. Lizzie didn't expect to fall in love. But somehow, she was still disappointed, and depressed.

"Lizzie?" Jack pulled her from her depressing thoughts with a concerned tone. "Shall we go then?"

Lizzie nodded forlornly. "Yes. We shall."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**A/N: Hopefully, some spark may result in more review. And to clear things up for future reading, Lizzie is not meant to be ugly. She just believes she is because she's an angsty little teen.**

**Anna**

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!"

Smiling up into the night sky, Lizzie absorbed the sounds of the excited townsfolk, crowding around the incandescent fountain to watch for her father. She stood on the stage with Sally, completely still, and proud. The mayor was at her left, tapping his foot nervously. She smiled wider, watching her father rise. She may have been able to be sullen about most things but not Halloween. She wondered how anyone could possibly get bored with this holiday!

Jack's appearance elicited a round of cheering and clapping from all around the square. Lizzie grinned brightly, as her father joined her on the wooden stage, taking the podium.

"Thank you friends!" Jack boomed in his cordial voice that Lizzie always loved. "To all who made this possible…I thank you…"

The crowd's cheering rose to a fever pitch, as the mayor took the microphone. Lizzie rolled her enormous eyes, and looked at her mother.

"Is this truly necessary?"

Sally shot her a firm look. "Yes, dear."

Lizzie groaned, and tried to block out the mayor's long, and pointless speech, and so many outlandish awards. She wanted the festivities to begin, and for the residents to dance, and catch up on their gossip. She wanted to find her best friend Lena, and try to concoct different ways to prank the residents in the square. She sighed. She wanted to get some grade-A cracking in before she was mobbed by suitors.

Lizzie looked out into the crowd. She saw Lena, waving spastically. She smiled in acknowledgement, knowing Lena would understand her limitations.

"And here…we conclude our ceremony."

Lizzie laughed. "See ya!" She bolted from her spot, nearly running into the mayor

"Fair citizens, enjoy the festivi-WHOOOOAAA!"

Lizzie's sudden brush with the mayor made him spin around like a toy top. Lizzie could hear her mother scolding, and her father's snickers.

"Sorry Mr. Mayor!" She called over her shoulder. Diving into the crowd of chatting people, she searched for her friend. When she saw her, she seized her by the wrist, and pulled her away into the outside edges of the square.

Lena was giggling. "Nice exit."

Lizzie scowled. "Thanks." She stopped running, and looked at Lena, her green eyes, twinkling with sadistic pleasure.

"Oh, chill." She said, tossing her long sheet of black hair over her shoulder. "It's just a little joke."

Lizzie couldn't help but smile. She envied Lena. She was as pretty as a picture, with creamy pale skin, bright eyes, and shiny hair. She was also a witch. Lizzie loved potions of all sorts and would have given anything to experiment past her father's tutoring.

Lena did not look anything like the witches of Halloweentown. When the head witch found out she was unable to have children, she cast a spell on a dormouse, running her into a perfect little child.

"No wonder your attention span is close to zero!" Lizzie would tease.

Lizzie looked up, realizing Lena was still chortling about her sarcastic remarks. Jeez. You could keep her entertained for hours if you gave her a retractable pen!

"C'mon Len. Let's go goof on someone before somebody asks me to…"

"Excuse me Miss…"

Lizzie spun around to see someone standing behind her.

But he wasn't just any someone.

He was the single most attractive male she'd ever laid eyes on!

The boy in front of her looked no more than eighteen. He was a tall one, muscular, and lean. His features were taut, and distinct, and hiss smile was mischievous and bright. His eyes were sable and deep. His hair was thick, and dark, the kind Lizzie would want to run her fingers through. Her heart thumped inside her ribcage.

_Wait a bloody second! He's a suitor…he's after power_…Lizzie thought to herself. _Oh, but he's just so damn cute!_

Lena giggled insanely, and pirouetted away from the two. Lizzie shot her a terrified glance.

"Don't leave me!" she mouthed. Lena shrieked in pleasure, and ran off. Lizzie muttered under her breath, and turned to face the boy.

"Well do you want to dance, or what?" The boy said, with a laugh.

"Listen bucko. Why don't you go hit on some other royalty, and leave me to my celibate life?"

His dark eyebrows shot up. "Whoa there!" I don't even know you! I just saw you from across the party, and found you…" he took her hand, and kissed it. "Enchanting."

Lizzie shifted. "You don't now who I am?"

"I'm new here. I would _like_ to know who you are. And maybe get an explanation about that royalty drabble." He extended his hand. "I'm Damien. Damien Calloway."

Lizzie shook his hand. It was firm, and warm. "I'm Lizzie. Lizzie Skellignton."

His eyes widened. "Jack's daughter."

Lizzie scowled, and took her hand away from his, planting it firmly on her bony hip.

"I thought you said you were new here!"

"I know who the king is." Damien said patiently. "And, seeing as I did not know you were the king's daughter upon asking you to dance, I am not in for the money, or the fringe."

Lizzie's mouth dropped open. She was thoroughly overjoyed that her jaw was attached to her face, so it would not fall down onto her boot, providing even more embarrassment.

How could he have read her like an open book? Was she that obvious?

Or was there something special about Damien after all?

"Yes." Lizzie said breathlessly. Damien laughed.

"Yes, what?"

"I'd like to dance."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, how little they are. People…GET OUT HERE AND REVIEW!**

**Anna**

Chapter Three

"So why do you hate this princess business so much?"

Lizzie looked up at Damien, narrowing her eyes. "I never said I did."

"You sound like you do."

"Well I don't okay? I just happen to hate aspiring princes."

"That much I figured." Damien breathed. The string quartet struck up a sad melody that Lizzie had never heard before.

"Beethoven." Damien whispered in her ear.

"What?" she said dumbly.

"Beethoven. In the human world, there was a man called Beethoven. He wrote this song. It's called _Moonlight Sonata."_

"_Haunting_." Lizzie sighed. "You're from the human world?"

Damien grimaced. "Was."

Lizzie shook her head. This only meant one thing; he had died a painful death at a young age. Now, he stumbled upon Halloweentown rather than the celestials Lizzie had read about?

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said a thing. I'm so blunt…" Her father was right about being outspoken.

Damien smiled devilishly. Something about it made a blush rise into Lizzie's cheeks.

"We all have our _faults_." He said sharply. "Some people, like you, have small ones, usually hidden by very, very big rewarding qualities. Or in your case, extreme beauty."

Lizzie swallowed hard. Damien continued his voice dropping to a whisper.

"Some faults are more noticeable…irrevocable, by means of cruel fate…"

"Well at least it's poetic." Lizzie said faintly.

Little did she know how very ominous it was.

Damien laughed in response. God. She had met the guy an hour ago, and already she was intoxicated with his warm-hearted, yet mischievous chuckle.

She'd only danced with him a short time, and she knew more about him that she knew about most of the townsfolk, save Lena of course. She knew that he liked music, played the piano, knew three languages, and loved to read. He'd mentioned some artist that Lizzie now assumed was from the human world, named Salvador Dali. He told her he hated, despised, and ultimately loathed rap music, whatever that was.

As intrigued as she was with Damien himself, she was even more intrigued with tales of the outside world. Wild dreams, resulting in famous paintings? Languages that rolled off the tongue? So much was beyond Lizzie's restrictive walls. And beyond her reach.

She'd told Damien a bit about her. She was Elizabeth Angelina Skellington, heir to the throne, who believed in tall tales of intrigue and romance. Who was lonely, and sulky, and only wanted companionship in other forms than a witch with a tiny attention span.

The crowds began to thin, and the music faded.

"Let's go for a walk in the forest." Damien said. Lizzie backed away from him, grinning like an idiot.

"Sounds great."

She turned around to see her father, shaking hands with a vampire. Sally stood nearby, smiling, and looking on. Lizzie's shoulders sunk. How would this fly with her father?

"I'll have to ask my dad." She said grimly, trudging towards her father, who was bidding the vampire goodnight. He caught sight of her, and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hello my dear!" He chuckled. "How was your night?"

Lizzie smiled up at him. "Fine. I met someone new."

Sally giggled. "Is it him?" She said, pointing towards Damien, who was fifty feet away, leaning against a tree. Lizzie gasped. Thank GOD he didn't see that.

"That newcomer? I met him earlier. A bit secretive, but he's a nice boy…" Jack said quietly.

"Can I go for a walk in the forest with him?"

Jack looked scandalized. "What?"

"Yeah, dad. We were dancing all night, and we have a lot in common….we wanted to go to the forest, and he could walk me home from there. You know the trail is short."

Jack shook his head. "I don't know…"

Sally out her arms around her daughter's sagging shoulders. "Oh Jack. Let her have some fun. It's Halloween."

Jack rolled his eyes sockets, outnumbered. "Fine. It's Halloween, so I'll be loose with your curfew. Stay out past Twelve thirty and your grounded young lady."

Lizzie grinned, and ran towards Damien.

"Thanks Guys!" She shouted over her shoulder.

"Twelve thirty! No later!"

"Got it!"

Damien turned around to smile at her. "It's a yes?"

Lizzie nodded excitedly, and took his hand. They started towards the forest.

Lizzie looked at Damien's pale face in the moonlight. He grimaced.

"What's the matter?"

He composed himself quickly. "Nothing. Let's just get going."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Will die for reviews at this point. Thanks to Sasha H, and an.empty.tear for reviewing! **

Chapter Four

"I had a really good time tonight Damien." Lizzie whispered to Damien, looking up at the black sky that seemed to spin underneath the pointy branches of the trees. The path was familiar. She was nearing her home.

"Why are you whispering?" Damien asked with a laugh. Lizzie giggled.

"Force of habit. I always feel like whispering when I walk through here. When I want to be alone, and I don't want anyone to find me."

Damien smiled at her. "You're a very interesting creature. An interesting creature I'd like to see again sometime."

Lizzie looked up at him, her spirits soaring high enough to kiss the stars. "I'd like that."

Damien shifted, his shoulders moving uncomfortably. "I live somewhere west of here. I'd better get going."

"Curfew?"

"Something like that." Damien said with a forced grin. Lizzie stood, and watched him walk away, quickly and nervously. Lizzie cocked her head.

"Was it something I said?"

A cold breeze tousled her hair, long, past her shoulders, but cut shorter than her mother. She had gotten sick of people on the street mistaking her for Sally. _I'm not beautiful like my mother…_Lizzie thought. Then she considered Damien. _Maybe I'm just decent…_

_Rustle…_

"Huh?" Lizzie blurted, as she spun around, face to face with a massive tree trunk. She could have sworn…No… she was absolutely _certain_ she had heard something in the leaves. And it wasn't just the wind. It was someone…or something.

Shuddering, Lizzie backed away quickly.

For several minutes, she stood there, her common sense telling her to run, but her fear and curiosity paralyzing her.

_Nothing. Absolutely…_

_Whoosh…_

A large black thing…that was the only way to describe it…lunged from the tree, and towards Lizzie, snarling, and baring it's chalky white teeth. Lizzie was far away enough to run away, after screaming.

She ran down the hill, the thing still behind her, stomping over twigs, and rocks, snapping the heel of her boot in two, just trying to get home. When she reached the wooden door of the vast castle, she collapsed onto it, crying, and trying to catch her breath.

_Awooooooo!_

Lizzie's breath was snatched form her lungs at the sound of the mournful howl. Swallowing hard, she let out an agonizing cry as she realized what had happened.

She had been chased by a werewolf….

"Lizzie!"

Lizzie spun around towards the door, hearing her mother's voice from behind the wood.

Lizzie cried out again. She'd been so resentful of her parents at the ceremony. She had just dashed away for ma werewolf. There had been a possibility that she would never return home. Never to see her parents again. Never to hear another lecture, and never to roll her eyes at her mother's praise.

She backed up from the door, and fell to her knees. The door swung open, a rush of warmth hitting her in the face. There stood Sally, her eyes growing wide upon seeing her daughter crouched on the ground

"Lizzie..." She whispered, kneeling down, and putting her arm on Lizzie's shoulder. "Darling, what's the matter? What happened?"

"T-there…It was chasing me…It was going to kill me…" Lizzie whimpered, sickened at how childish her voice sounded.

Gently, Sally helped her daughter stand up, and cross the threshold into the castle. Lizzie heard her father's voice, talking to the mayor about next year's Halloween plans. Her mother led her shaking form into the sitting room, a fire, ablaze in the corner.

Lizzie sank into the overstuffed gray sofa, breathing deeply. Her mother sat down next to her, clearing the tears away from Lizzie's face.

"What happened to you Lizzie? Did that boy hurt you?" she said angrily. Lizzie choked back a sob.

"No Mom…There was a werewolf. I heard it howling."

Sally's eyes grew wide as she griped her daughter's hand. "Are you sure? We haven't had a werewolf here for centuries. We have wolf man, but he can't hurt a soul. It's the werewolves what kill…"

Lizzie sighed. She remembered her father telling her that the wolf man was half wolf perpetually, and a werewolf transformed at the stroke of midnight, acquiring impulses to kill. Lizzie rather liked the kind wolf man. He always offered to help Jack with the Halloween preparations, and had entertained the young Lizzie with slide of hand tricks. But this werewolf wanted to _kill_ her!

"I'm sure mom…" Lizzie's eyes brimmed with tears. "I thought I'd never see you again…"

Sally gasped, and pulled her Lizzie into an embrace, and let her cry into her bony shoulder.

"Jack!" She called out behind the couch. "Get in here! We have a situation!"

"What is it, my dear?"

Lizzie looked up at her father from behind the sofa. He stopped short when he saw her face, his face, soft, and worried. He put his hand on her face.

"Darling…what is it? What's happened to you?"

"She saw a werewolf Jack!" Sally said frantically, her voice trembling slightly.

"What?"

"She was chased by a werewolf! Our daughter was nearly hunted down by a vicious creature!" She stood up, and fell into Jack's embrace, sobbing.

"My little girl…" she choked, making Lizzie's heart even heavier.

"JAAAACK! I have an excellent idea!" The mayor called, entering the room. Jack spun around.

"Mayor, sound the alarm. There's a werewolf in the forest."

The mayor's face switched to drastically unhappy. "But it's dangerous to leave then…"

"You'll be safe mayor. I'll come with you. We just can't go into the forest."

The mayor squealed, and Jack grabbed him by the wrist, and made a run for the door. Sally fell into the spot beside Lizzie, hugging her in a gut crushing embrace.

"Don't worry, my pet! It'll all be okay!" Jack called form the other room. "We'll catch this werewolf and _kill him_!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**A/N: For those of the reviewers who actually care, I apologize for not updating sooner. Looooong story about how I lost the document, then started rewriting, then found it...yeah. As for the rest of you grows fangs GET OUT HERE AND REVIEW! **

**(Ahem) I apologize for that imposter. Those responsible have been sacked. **

**Yes. I do realize there was a wolf type person in the movie. But, maybe I'm mistaken, but isn't a werewolf a man who changes into a vicious werewolf during the full moon? Heard of a Wolf-man, permanently disfigured, and this still doesn't make any sense, but still, I was working towards that concept (shrugs) Oh well. Minor setback. I'm just gonna keep going for the fun of it.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing, other thanLizzie and Damien.**

**Lizzie: She's evil! **

**Damien: Save us!**

**-Anna-**

"Lizzie…wake up."

Lizzie groaned and rubbed her eyes. Prying them open, she saw her mother kneeling beside her, her face smiling sadly. Lizzie looked around. She had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Mom…what…"

"Your father wants us to meet him at Town Hall. They're putting out a warning."

Lizzie swung her legs over the side of the couch, as her mother rose to get ready to leave.

Lizzie blinked. Her eyelids felt like forty pounds weights.

"Shit." Lizzie swore.

_Today of all days._ Her father had picked a strange way indeed to combat the problem. Making his traumatized daughter get up early, and hauling her into a crowded hall to describe the experience; not exactly ideal therapy. Sighing, Lizzie stood up, and trudged up the stairs to her room.

Quickly, she changed into a scarlet patchwork dress, jumped into her boots, and walked down the stairs, finger combing her hair. Her mother met her at the end, smiling nervously.

"Ready?"

She rolled her eyes. "Let's get this over with!"

Lizzie and her mother walked briskly towards the Town Hall. As soon as Lizzie stepped tentatively across the threshold, she was met with a thousand cries, and familiar faces, distorted in the rush.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Her father's eloquent voice sounded from the podium. "If you'll take a seat, and kindly back away from my daughter, we can begin."

Lizzie blinked, and watched as everyone scurried off, and took a seat. Briskly, Lizzie walked in front of her mother towards the front of the darkened hall, and took their usual seat.

Across from her, to her utter delight, sat Damien. And it gave her an even bigger jump when she found he was looking straight at her, his eyes forlorn, and his face tired.

"Hello." He mouthed.

"Hi." She whispered back at him. She tilted her head towards the stage where Jack was speaking to a frantic corpse mother. She quickly turned back to Damien.

"Meet me in the woods outside my house when this whole thing is over! We'll talk there!"

"Wait, Liz-"

Damien's sentence was cut short, when Jack tapped the microphone, and cleared his throat.

"Good Morning, citizens." He began. There were a few shaky 'good morning sirs' from the audience.

"I understand there had been a disturbance, in our town." He paused, his disposition, firm. "And I find it just as horrible as you do. Especially, since my own daughter, Lizzie was the one to experience it. But let me start by saying, you will be protected, and I will get to the bottom of it!"

Some people clapped. Most of them turned to stare at Lizzie.

"Halloweentown welcomes all creatures, as long as they mean no harm, other than a good scare of course. But few creatures are as feared in this world, and the human world, as the werewolf."

"It was wolfman! Kill him!" A woman cried. Lizzie looked over her shoulder at the shocked and offended wolfman. She sighed. It wasn't him.

Jack tapped the microphone again. "People please! We are speaking of a werewolf; one who is human by day, and wolf by the light of the full moon."

"But there's always a full moon in Halloweentown!" The witches cackled. Jack nodded in understanding.

"Somehow, a werewolf crossed into this world, and sadly, there is no antidote. We have to find this creature, and kill him. His impulses to kill are uncontrollable, whether he meant to nearly rip my daughter to shred, or not. He is hungry, and vicious."

Lizzie shuddered. _God, what are you doing! This thing tried to attack you!_

Lizzie didn't know the reason for her sudden remorse for this creature. Her emotions worked in strange ways.

Not able to take anymore, she sat, and drifted while the residents asked countless questions, already answered for Lizzie by her books. Dazed, Lizzie could filter some.

"How do you kill him?"

"How did it happen? Was he just born this way?"

"Can you find an antidote?"

"Idiot, let's kill him!"

Lizzie was about to knock herself unconscious, when Jack concluded the meeting, and the hall began to empty out. She sped away from her mother, ignoring her calls. She sprinted towards the woods, to wait for Damien.

When she arrived, she backed up against a tree to catch her breath, uneasy, though the sunlight lifted her sprits only slightly.

_Nothing can get me in the daytime…._

"Hello."

Lizzie jumped, giving a short yelp in surprise. She spun around to see Damien standing forlornly behind her. She closed her eyes, and sighed.

"Don't do that!" She opened her eyes. "How the hell did you get here so fast? I didn't even see you leave!"

Damien shifted, as if looking for an excuse. "I left early."

"No you didn't." Lizzie countered.

Damien smiled wryly. "You just have a very short attention span. And I wouldn't blame you…what you when through last night…" He looked pensively off into the distance. "That thing should be locked up." He looked regretful,. Though Lizzie could not imagine why.

_Wait…._she contemplated, stepping towards Damien, as he hung his head. _Could it be…?_

Lizzie gingerly reached out to touch Damien's shoulder.

_No…He's just compassionate, and worried…_

Damien looked up at her, and she returned his gaze with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. Really. My dad will lock him up."

Damien nodded. "You're father is a good man." He said his tone respectful and profound. "When I came here, I was happy to see such a man running the town." He blinked. "And I'm not referring to that bumbling mayor!"

Lizzie giggled, intoxicated by his gaze. "Believe me, the mayor hardly runs anything! And my father reprimands me every time I make fun of him!"

Damien opened his mouth in mock fear. "Jaaack! I'm only an elected official! I can't make decisions by myself!" His impression was perfect. Lizzie laughed. Damien chuckled softly, the sadness still apparent.

"Listen Lizzie…" He said, putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'd really love to see you often…but…do you remember when I told you of our little faults?" He asked. Lizzie laughed incredulously.

"You don't know me very well Damien. If you knew who you were taking to about faults."

"But…"

Lizzie put up her hand "No Damien. I wouldn't care if you sprouted another head. I still like you."

Damien's eyes welled with emotion, as he caught Lizzie's hand in his. "You're sweet. Your inner beauty surpasses your immense outer beauty."

Lizzie blushed. "No…my dad says I'm impertinent."

Damien smiled sadly. "I will see you again Lizzie. But during the day, before midnight, so that creature doesn't pursue you…" He looked to the sky. "I just don't know…"

He paused for a beat.

"You don't know what?" Lizzie asked him. She cocked an eyebrow. As a chill wind rushed past her, she caught a glimpse of Damien's eyes, and shivered. He was pensive again, but they were dark and foreboding.

"I don't know how long I'll be around." He supplied. She wrung her hands nervously.

"W-why?" she stammered. "Y-you're already d-dead, aren't y-you?"

Damien nodded. "Well…That's a question for another day."

"But…"

"I'll meet you here, same time same place, tomorrow. Good day Lady Elizabeth."

He kissed her hand, gave a curt nod, and left, leaving her confused, unnerved, and a little bit spooked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

**A/N: So this is chapter six my lovely public, the few of you who care. This is a _really_ crappy chapter. Really, it sucks. No sightings, no werewolf chases, no violence. Just Lizzie getting busted, andsome cheesy romance. Please _Review still. It's what keeps me going_…I hereby dedicate this chapter to…myfriends, Becca and Nicole! **

**-Anna-**

"ELIZABETH SKELLINGTON!"

Lizzie was making her way home through the forest, when she heard her father call to her. The midday sun was shining reassuringly at her back. She turned around to see him running towards her. Sally was absent from his side, thankfully, but Lizzie knew she would give her hell as soon as she got home. She rolled her eyes.

"Here it comes…"

She stood still and waited for her father to approach her. Soon enough, his lanky body was inches from hers.

"What could have possibly possessed you to do that?"

"Do what?" Lizzie asked innocently, trying to stall and prolong the agony of yet another lecture.

Jack slipped his cold, hard finger under Lizzie's chin, and lifted her face so that she was looking straight at him.

"You know perfectly well what! Running off like that! Not only is it disrespectful to your parents, but it is also no way for a princess to act! In front of everyone, no less!"

"Dad!" Lizzie growled, turning away. "You don't know anything. I got chased by a friggin werewolf that could have ripped the stuffing out of me. You've made that extremely clear by repeating it so very often, but then you shove me in a hall full of people I hate, to listen to you talk about it!"

"You're my daughter; you need to make an appearance in times like this." Her father defended.

Lizzie started off for home. "In case you haven't noticed, the people are shallow dolts fueled by gossip, and sadistic pleasure!"

Jack caught up to her, and put his arm on Lizzie's shoulder, much to her surprise. She looked up at him. His gaze was sincere.

"Lizzie…things aren't always as horrible as they seem. You, as royalty, have the same problems as everyone else, we know. But you can't dwell on them. You'll miss out on too much."

Lizzie sighed. "Fine."

Jack scoffed. "It's still no excuse for what you did!"

"Nothing can get me in the daytime." Lizzie barked.

"Still! We're issuing a town curfew, which you will most definitely adhere to! You're to be in the house by eleven thirty at the very latest!"

Lizzie swallowed. "Great…"

Jack continued to shout orders at her as they made their way through the trees and towards home where Lizzie's mother was waiting to unleash her wrath.

**TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCNTBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC**

_Later that night…_

_11:00 pm_

_Lizzie's bedroom_

Lizzie sat restlessly in her room, gazing out the window at the bright full moon, listening to the sound of the wind mingle with her parents conversations downstairs. The bare trees under her windowsill soughed in the breeze. The clock on the wall struck eleven

Lizzie groaned, and removed the heavy book _Halloweentown: A History for Juniors _from her lap, and set it on the floor.

She jumped from her seat at the window, and walked to her wrought iron bed. She bent down, and took out a notepad and pen from underneath. She _had_ to get out.

She scribbled on the loose-leaf paper, secretly hoping her parents wouldn't discover it.

That she'd be back in a matter of minutes. It wasn't a federal offense anyway. It would be within curfew after all.

She looked at her work.

_Mom and Dad,_

_Went for a walk. Will be back very soon, **before eleven thirty.** Try not to worry._

_Love, Lizzie_

She tore it from the pad, and left it on her pillow. She jumped to the open window, and climbed out, gingerly slipping her feet into the vines growing on the walls of the house.

She clambered down the wall as quickly as she could without falling. At last she reached the end, and ran out into the forest.

The cold air stung her cheeks as she ran on impulse trying to forget everything. She wasn't afraid anymore. She always seemed to run when her mind was cluttered. When she was young, she would run to her mother. As she grew, she would run away from her troubles. Now she was running for no reason at all. She took notice of nothing as she sprinted blissfully for what seemed like hours.

"Lizzie?" a voice said from behind a large oak. She jumped a bit, as she slowed her run, but she still wasn't afraid. She recognized the voice, and in the back of her mind she knew she was hoping to see him all along.

"Damien! Hi!" She chirped, as he appeared, illuminated only by the moon. In contrast, he looked stern, and worried.

"Lizzie, you shouldn't be out here!" He yelled bluntly. Lizzie put her hands on her hips.

"Oh that's a lovely way to say hello!" she said sarcastically.

"Really Liz, you're too far out. You'll never get back before curfew."

"Will too!" She countered, though she really couldn't argue. She realized it was late, and

she had run longer than she had anticipated originally.

He smiled sadly. "You run like a girl."

Then he did something much unexpected. He cornered Lizzie against a tree trunk, and swung her up into his arms, and over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, with ease.

"HEY! What's the big idea!" she yelled.

"I can run. Fast. I'll take you home."

"I wasn't finished clearing my head you idiot!"

Damien took off running at warp speed so that Lizzie's eyes watered as they tore through the pathway. She squeezed them shut, astounded.

"Well you'd be in deep shit if I didn't intervene." He said smoothly.

"I suppose."

"You're reckless, you know that?" he said bitterly. Lizzie scoffed.

"What's it to you? Let me die if I want to!"

He laughed. "Edgar Allan Poe once said 'The death of a beautiful woman is, unquestionably, the most poetic subject in the world.'" (**A/n: This might not be worded exactly. Don't kill me. I love Poe, and mean no offense.)**

"So?" she replied.

"I am a poet."

"Oh?"

"I could let you die so I could write famous pieces about your untimely end, and gain fame and recognition not unlike Poe…"

Lizzie hit his firm, toned back ineffectively. "Thanks so much..." she growled, saracsm oozing from her voice.

Damien sighed, and set her down gently in front of him.

"Open your eyes."

Cautiously she pried her eyelids open. She was standing in front of the stone wall of her house, covered in vines.

"Wow…are all humans so fast?" she asked incredulously. She faltered. Damien caught her small frame, and inhaled sharply.

"Some of us…the cursed few." He moaned. "Anyway…about that quote…the point is that I still wouldn't let you die for all the muses and money in the world."

Lizzie blushed, as their eyes locked. She shivered, and faced Damien. "You could just be a decent being."

He took her hand. "Those are hard to find nowadays. Surely you know."

Her heart pounded. "Well for all it's worth…I wouldn't kill you either. But I'm a terrible writer."

Damien cleared a strand of hair from her face. "Always modest...you are stunning in the moonlight."

He put his hand on Lizzie's cheek. Her heart fluttered, but she tried to stay tough.

"Okay Casanova… what's your-"

Before she could finish, they were drawn together by an incomprehensible force. Her lips brushed his. They kissed, lightly at first, but it progressed to a passionate lock.

Lizzie pulled away, the blood rushing to her face when she realized what she was doing.

"I barely know you…" she whined. His eyes were soft.

"But…you know me better than anyone…" she breathed. Damien smiled.

"I'll meet you here around eleven tomorrow night." He whispered.

"O-okay…" Lizzie gasped, barely able to articulate her words. Damien backed away from her, slowly waving goodbye. Lizzie watched dumbly until he disappeared into the night.

Snapping out of her daze, she clambered up the vines, and dove into her room. She looked at the clock. 11:28 pm. She sighed in relief, and wiped away a layer of sweat from her forehead making a mental note to thank Damien heavily.

"Whew. That was close."

She looked at the note. _Untouched_. She balled it up, and threw it to the far corner of her room carelessly, and collapsed onto her bed.

She thought about him all night. She tried to recount every second of that kiss in her head. She tried to remember the exact pattern of his sable irises. By midnight, her parents were still downstairs talking. She smiled to herself. While her parents were frantic, she had completely forgotten all about the situation with the werewolf.

Then suddenly, from outside the window, was a loud, animalistic howl.

Lizzie gasped, and hid under her bed sheets. So much for that


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N: Okay…The chapter…It's entertaining. But that's about it. **

**I still own close to nothing…**

**Lizzie: Hey! And what are we to you?**

**Me: Not much. Have you seen the amount of reviews? Everybody review, or Damien will have to kill you. Dedicated to...My buds again. Nicole, the UPDATE NAZI threatened me so I would do this chapter. **

**-Anna- **

One week later…

After their kiss, Lizzie and Damien spent as much time as they could together, with walks through the forest, and through town in the daytime, and of course, their nightly meetings before curfew. Damien captivated Lizzie with his knowledge of the human world he'd left behind, while he made his high opinion of her very clear.

Jack, the mayor, and several of the town's strongest began a hunt after curfew for the monster, setting traps all over. The progress of the endeavor was pitiful to say the least, but Lizzie was far from caring.

The townsfolk were baffled. There were howls every night now, but the creature had eluded them. And just when they thought he'd never show his face again, it seemed that they'd spoken too soon.

TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC

"What's taking so long?"

Lizzie sighed, and blew out a visible puff of air. Damn it all, the weather was turning brisk. She looked up at the ominous full moon, and shrugged back into her coat. _Where could he be?_

It was night, and Lizzie was outside, under the balcony, waiting for Damien to meet her. She'd been standing for quite awhile, and had begun to worry about the both of them missing curfew. She could barely see her nose in front of her face, and the blasted moon was glaring at her…

_Awoooooooooooooo_

A chill ran down Lizzie's spine. Her blood went cold. The clock in Halloweentown Square struck midnight.

"Twelve o'clock curfew…effective AS OF NOW!" The Mayor bellowed from somewhere in the forest in front of Lizzie.

"Oh no…" she gasped. "Damien…"

The possibility that Damien could end up in the werewolf's stomach, hit her like hot tea to the face. He was storng, and fast, butcouldn't possiblybe strong enough to kill it…but he was already dead. Well so was everyone else, but they could still be destroyed...

As she pondered all of that, she became aware of loud, heavy breathing next to her.

Lizzie froze.

"Oh….no…"

Inside, her instincts finally clicked, and she began to run away, screaming. Behind her, she heard feral growls, and snapping twigs. Close…closer.

Suddenly she felt a object drive into her ankle. A tree root, she assumed.

CRACK…

In a split second, she found herself face flat on the ground.

Pain. She knew the feeling. Her leg had ripped off. It was lying on the ground beside her. Quickly, she grabbed her limb, and began to crawl to a nearby tree. She inched up the tree using all of her upper body strength, the animal still on her tail. When she was sure she was high enough, she perched on a branch, and curled into a ball, sobbing.

She looked down; getting her first glimpse of the bastard that had terrorized her. It was a black, oversized canine thing, with irregularly bulky muscles. It was jumping against the bark, baring it's enormous, knifelike teeth. It's eyes were narrow and yellow. Lizzie screeched in horror, as it threw back it's head and howled. She covered her eyes.

A new sound emanated through the trees. A groan…a cry…

Lizzie opened her eyes to see the werewolf shrinking down to what looked like a young man, covered in fur, yelling in pain and anguish.

Confused, she looked up. A wispy gray cloud covered the moon. But it still gave off enough light for Lizzie to see the man's face…

What she saw made her sick to her stomach.

"Damien?"

He looked at her, his eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry Lizzie…I can't stop…I lo-"

He choked, unable to speak again. Lizzie looked to the sky. The clouds were clearing. When she turned to Damien, the monster was back.

Lizzie hid her face in her hands, and bawled long into the night, while Damien jumped at her from below.

TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC

Lizzie had cried herself into a near coma against the tree. She awoke at sunrise, but it was not the light that had done it. It was the racket coming from beneath her.

"Take him away!"

"The monster!"

"But where is _she_?"

Lizzie forced her eyelids open. They felt like sandbags.

"Err…" she groaned, sitting up. "What a friggin' headache…"

The events of the night before came back in a torrent. It took a force of will for her not to cry out. With as feeling of dread, she peered down, and finally, she understood.

Her father and the rest of the hunt, armed with pitchforks, and harpoon-like tools, were gathered around a metal cage, screaming curses.

Clasping the bars, wearing nothing but torn leather shorts, was Damien in human form, his face, long and sad. Two of the hunters; wolfman (if this didn't prove his innocence, what else would?) and the behemoth, lifted the cage, and began to carry him off.

Damien looked up, his eyes wide.

"Lizzie! I love you!" he called to her.

"Damien!" Lizzie wailed, losing control. Without thinking, she seized her severed leg, and rushed down the tree, saying his name over and over again. The crowd shouted at her, but she didn't care. She jumped to the ground, landing on her stomach_. Damn it, of all days to forget my sewing kit!_

She began to crawl towards the cage, not sure if her exhausted body would make it. The two carrying the cage had stopped to stare at her. Inches away, she leapt towards the metal box, grabbing the bars, and hanging from it.

"Damien…" she said breathlessly. She looked into his deep, sad eyes, and put a hand out to touch his cheek. The mayor came to her side, and tried to pry her off, but his strength was pitiful. She held on.

"L-Lizzie…" he stammered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it…"

"Ssh! I know! It's okay. Damien, I'm gonna get you out of there. I love you too; I promise I'll save you!" She told him.

"Elizabeth!"

Lizzie felt two slender arms envelope her body. They were stronger. They yanked her from the cage easily. She thrashed at them.

"Let me go!"

"Darling, thank goodness, you're alive…"

Lizzie turned around to see her father, staring at her, his eye sockets wide.

"Dad!"

"Lizzie, we caught him. He'll be put to death in a matter of days. It's alright now." He crushed Lizzie against him. Lizzie rebelled still.

"NO! IT'S NOT HIS FAULT!" she shrieked. "DON'T KILL HIM! HE LOVES ME!

Jack tightened his grip on Lizzie. She tried, without avail to free herself, yowling until she couldn't breathe.

"There has to be an antidote….you can find one! If anyone can, _you_ can…?"

Jack gave her a firm look. "I won't. Not after this."

"Then I will!" she said. "Just let me use your tools, and books! I can do it!"

"No." Jack's eyes narrowed.

Lizzie's heart sank. Just when she thought she'd found love, just when she found someone that made her feel beautiful, and intelligent, he would die all over again.

She made a vow right there. She _would_ find the antidote. Her father couldn't be the only one with scientific tools. This was the land of mutants, and magic after all.

A promise was a promise. And she'd save Damien no matter what.

**A/N I was going to insert yet another Poe reference. But I decided to show some mercy.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**A/N: (Evil laugh) Okey dokey, Liz. I'll loosen your chains if you say the disclaimer for me.**

**Lizzie: Anna owns nothing, besides me. And the sexy werewolf.**

**Me: Good.** **I know there are few loyal submitters. But I'm just saying; if you read the story and like it, and put it on your favorites list, or alert list, would it kill you to DROP ME A REVIEW? **

**IMPORTANT: Okay. So this chapter includes Lizzie's escape, Lena in a funny hat, and ****FINKELSTEIN**** becoming a character in the next two or so chapters. And FYI, Lizzie has no idea that the Doctor created (and in my story-verse, tormented) her mother, Sally. But that crackpot knows who Lizzie is!**

"Easy Lizzie…this isn't that hard…"

Lizzie exhaled slowly, and shifted the backpack on her shoulders, filled with the most useful, advanced books on Medicine. She looked around her bedroom from the windowsill. It was dark. The moonlight cast shadows on the wall in front of her. Her mother was asleep in a chair next to the bed. Lizzie rolled her eyes. Jack had recommended it to make sure Lizzie wouldn't sneak away to see Damien. The possibility of such added to Sally's hysteria.

Lizzie's heart sunk when she thought of her love. From what she had heard, he was being held captive in a cage, and displayed in town square. She wanted badly to see him. But it was after midnight, and she had no intentions of the sort. She was leaving home for other reasons.

She cast one last look at her mother. Forlornly, she ran her finger across the thick stitch Sally had sewn, with tears in her eyes, to reattach her leg. Though she hated to admit it, she felt awful for putting her parents through this hell. She knew that running off wouldn't help anything, but they just didn't understand. She had _promised_.

Lizzie swallowed hard, and swung herself over the windowsill, latching herself in the vines. Quickly and quietly, she worked her way down the strands, and jumped onto the ground. She looked around her.

"Lena?" (**A/N: Lena is her friend from the second chapter for those of you who don't remember**.)

"Right here." Said a voice from behind. Lizzie spun around. Lena was right behind her in black trench coat, and wide brimmed hat.

"Len, did you have to wear that?"

Lena scoffed, and lowered the black Pashmina covering her mouth. "I'm undercover. If I'm gonna help you do this, I am not about to be an accessory to the crime."

Lizzie whined. "Lena! It's not a crime! And you wouldn't have to do this if your mom could cast some sort of spell! But noooo…werewolves are mortal enemies."

Her friend grinned sadistically. "Well it was very smart of you to use Zero as a mean to send messages back and forth."

Lizzie shifted. It had taken a lot of patience to get Zero to stand still long enough for her to tie an envelope to his collar. Afterwards, he was reluctant to deliver the message to Lena. But she had managed to disguise the endeavor as a game of fetch. Needless to say, Zero cooperated.

"Let's go then." Lena said.

They started off. They walked in silence for awhile, the only sounds coming from the twigs beneath their boots. Apprehensive, Lizzie cleared her throat.

"Len? Are you sure this guy is a scientist?"

"Trust me Liz. I've walked past his castle. It sounds…scientific in there. Bri says he's insane. "

Lizzie saw Lena grin wickedly at the mention of her worldly, nosy, and devious cousin Brianna. She claimed she knew everything about everyone, and though it was wide, no one put her past it.

"He's always locked up, so we don't have to worry about him recognizing you."

"So you've told me, Len. That's good."

"Bri's only seen him once or twice. But he's paraplegic." The witch continued."You can kick his ass if you need to. He built himself an assistant, but _it_…" Lena arched her eyebrow curiously. "_She_ is down for maintenance, and he's been looking for help for the time being. I'm sure he'll let you use his lab as payment."

Somehow Lizzie felt more disconcerted than before.

"Here we are." Lena said, gesturing in front of her. Lizzie gasped.

Before them was a massive fortress. The base was an upside down funnel shape, and on top was a towering sphere. Lizzie had to crane her neck to see the top of it.

Lena pushed open the wrought iron gate that separated them from the structure.

"Here ya go. Got your fake story straight?" Lena whispered. Lizzie nodded.

"My name is Lizzie...Calloway..." she said sadly. "I'm looking for a place to stay, and I'm having trouble with my studies, and need a laboratory."

Lena squeezed a smile. "Yes. Good luck, Liz."

"Thanks."

Lizzie hugged her friend goodbye, and started off down the path.

**TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC**

"_Ba-knonk Ba-knonk Ba-knonk"_

"THE DOOR IS OPEN!"

Dr. Finkelstein groaned, and wheeled himself to the door. He was surprised that he was awake at this hour. Had it really taken him that long to scrub the dinnerware? He was hopelessly lost without his 'precious jewel' to assist him (and for him to take out his frustrations.) Even the sound of the door opening irked him. He could only take comfort in the fact that it may be a possible candidate for a punching bag….erm…caretaker.

He made his way to the door. What he saw shocked him.

He knew exactly who this juvenille visitor was. Sure, he didn't get out much, but he knew enough to know the Pumpkin Princess. He couldn't place her name; had to be Lilly, or Lindsay, or something of the L nature. She was practically his grandchild, in a way. He and Jack had been friends before that wretched Sally escaped and stole his heart. The filthy pillowcase told Jack of the horrors he bestowed upon her with his many tools. **(A/N: I am aware that there wasn't physical torture involved in the movie. But in my demented little head, he gave Sally hell. Know I'll wait to get pelted by rotten fruit.)**

This had to be her. Damn it, she looked like her mother. A stitched up rag doll. Same lean frame. Same crimson hair, but hers was cut a bit below her shoulders. Huge, bright eyes, round face, and a patchwork dress. Definitely a Sally-esque design. She was turning about in front of him, gazing down the dark hallways, looking a tad shellshocked.

"Ahem…"

The girl spun around, and smiled cordially at him.

"Hello." She said shyly.

Finkelstein grinned. Obviously she had no idea. She was a pretty young thing. Plenty to kick around.

"Hello my dear. What's your name?" he hissed. The girl was unfazed. She seemed to have expected eccentricity.

"I'm Elizabeth..." she hesitated. "Calloway."

Finkelsteincurled his lip.Herhesitant reply was strange, and unconvicing. For some reason she was hiding.The doctor just smiled. Why shoudl he care? _Don't spoil this. Don't ask, Don't tell._

"Lizzie for short." she chimed, breaking his chain of thought.

_Lizzie! That's her name! _

"I am Dr. Finkelstein. Welcome to my humble abode." the doctor said as charmingly as he could manage. "Are you here to inquire about a job?"

She nodded. "Yes sir."

"Very well then. Follow me." He smirked, and started down the hallway. Lizzie followed.

"Your duties will include basic housework. Cleaning, preparing meals, organizing…hopefully you can manage."

"Yes sir." She said.

"The job pays five…"

"Ummm…sir?"

He turned around; insolent girl. This better be good. He hated being interrupted. She'd pay for this later.

"Yes?" He mumbled through clenched teeth.

Lizzie wrung her hands. "Sir, I was wondering if I could…um…use your labs and tools in place of payment. After you retire for the night, I mean. Of course, I'll be very quiet, and won't disturb you."

The doctor harrumphed. "What sort of experiments could a young lass of your age possibly be conducting?"

"Sir, it's for my studies. I fear I have trouble understanding science if I can't…tantalize it…" She sighed. "I feel so stupid, I hope you understand."

He chuckled. "Of course, my child…it's agreed. Just clean up the lab afterwards."

A smile worked across her features. "Thank you. Very much…"

"Anytime. Now. I provide room and board. Shall I show you to your quarters?"

Lizzie nodded eagerly. Finkelstein turned away and lead her further down the hall. He couldn't keep the sick smile off his face.

**TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC**

_Meanwhile, back at the Skellington household…._

Jack sat up, alone in his bed, troubled and perplexed. He rubbed his skull, unable to stop thinking about his daughter.

He looked to the empty spot beside him. Normally in times like these, he'd look to Sally for reassurance. He smiled at the thought of her. The thought of love.

But that made him think of Lizzie. He heard her screams over and over again.

"_DON'T KILL HIM, HE LOVES ME!"_

Could it be possible? They were only fifteen. They had no idea what love was.

But he knew one thing. He had never seen his daughter so happy. Because of Damien, Lizzie recovered quickly from the incident involving the monster. She was always smiling, and she became more confident. He could walk into her room without hearing her groan about the way she looked.

He had said it himself. The werewolf couldn't control his impulses. Maybe he should try to find an antidote. He didn't deserve to die…

"JACK! JACK!"

Jack was pulled from his thoughts by Sally's cries down the hall. He jumped from the bed, and sprinted to Lizzie's bedroom.

From the doorframe, he saw Sally, sitting on Lizzie's bed, her face in her hands. But no Lizzie.

Sally looked up, fixing him with her tear-filled gaze. "She's gone Jack…"

Jack walked towards the bed, and took Sally in his arms. She began to cry into his shoulder.

"Oh Jack! What if she went to see that monster?"

"Don't worry love…" Jack whispered. "He's locked up. He can't get her."

"It's dark…" Sally sobbed. "She's never done this before."

Jack sighed deeply, benumbed. "We'll find her. Trust me…we will."

**TBC...**

**(A/N I was high on cold medicine when I wrote his part, so...blame DayQuil**)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: **

**Me: Yes…still own nothing other than Everyone's Favorite Couple, and funny hat girl. Don't know what it's gonna take to convince some people…**

**Lizzie: Are humans always this thick?**

**Me: Yes. Yes indeed. Review. I could use more. Still, I REFUSE to turn this story into a BLOODY SELF-INDULGENT PLOTLESS FLUFF-FIC! I refuse to give up substance for reviews. I'll save it for the epilogue.**

**Soooo….without further ado…THE CHAPTER!**

"Could this be it?"

Lizzie looked down at the vial of greenish liquid before her, and beamed weakly, but triumphantly. She sighed, and pressed her face into her palms, trying not to breathe in the fumes from the antidote. She rubbed her throbbing forehead. The realization of her discovery hit her hard, making her sway against the lab table. _Oh God…I'm free!_

Without warning, tears formed in Lizzie's eyes. In the five days she'd been at Finkelstein's castle, she was surprised that her parents hadn't located her. Rather than it being a pleasant surprise, it was bittersweet. She thoroughly regretted running away. Her employer was not as he had first appeared; friendly, and congenial. Lizzie never did trust him though. She smelled a rat from the first time he cracked a fake smile at her.

He was truly, an inside-out, sick, twisted bastard. His tone was no longer light, but bitter, or sarcastic, depending on his mood. His standards were high, and Lizzie had time limits for select chores such as clearing the table, or mopping the floor. If she failed to meet the criteria, or did the task too slowly, Finkelstein would beat her to a pulp with a long, wooden cane, with a cold, blunt silver tip. Or, if he was feeling particularly nasty, he'd cut her with a machete.

He would deprive her of food whenever he felt like it, and the food she did receive was meager. If she rebelled at all, she was knocked unconscious. Between the speed cleaning, the beatings, starvation, and staying up all night, she was left listless, and exhausted.

Worst of all, he acted as if he begrudged only her. He never beat his lab assistant, Igor, who left at night. When she asked her captor why Igor couldn't do all the shit she had to do, he hit her, and told her that it wasn't what he was paid for.

Finally, after all the trials she had faced, she was confident that she had found the antidote, after numerous tests. With her head in the clouds, she sprung from the lab table; rummaging through the shelves for a syringe. She spotted one on the top.

She glanced around the room for a stepping stool. She seized a sizable black chair, and placed it before the shelves. She hosted herself on top of it, and reached for the needle on tiptoe.

Suddenly, she slipped. The chair fell over from under her. She grabbed a shelf on a reflex action, but she knew in a second that it would break.

The wooden board slid out. Lizzie went tumbling to the floor, with an avalanche of books and tools on top of her.

"Damn it…" she growled from underneath the mound. She fought her way through the fallen items, and stood shakily, her body aching.

Rolling at her feet was a plastic wrapped syringe.

Lizzie groaned. "Son of a bitch."

She bent over to seize it, when something at her left caught her eye.

It was an open sketchbook rattled with curious drawings, wand dozens of loose paper, so yellowed and old that they looked like parchment. Needle in hand, Lizzie got down on her knees, and crawled over to it.

She flipped through the first ten or so pages, labeled "Hypothesis," in messy scrawl. She blinked. _A scientific Experiment. _

There were many sketches, and measurements, all illegible. But the creation itself was very clear. His project was none other than Lizzie's mother, Sally.

Her head spun. She remembered in her childhood, she had innocently asked if Sally had a mother. Sally had gone pale, and told her she had been 'built,' but she had spoken tearfully, so that her father scolded Lizzie, and warned her never to bring it up again.

Trembling Lizzie stood again, and hurriedly unwrapped the needle, grabbed the vial, stuck the point of the needle into the bottle, and filled it with precision **(A/N: I didn't go to med school. I don't know how accurate my descriptions are. It's just a story. Don't sure. Don't flame.) **Her sink or swim instinct took over.

She had to leave.

But more overwhelming was her guilt for running away to her mother's long-time captor. She was so angry. All he had done to her, he had done to her mother. He knew who she was, and he took her in anyway, and beat the shit out of his _granddaughter._

Seething with fury, Lizzie shoved the needle into her pocket, and looked around for a blunt object. She saw a glint in the dim lighting of the right corner of the lab. She charged towards it. Finkelstein had left his cane. Smiling wickedly, she took it, and ran out the door and down the hall to Finkelstein's bedchamber.

She threw open the door to see the old man sitting by the open window, inhaling the night air, a heavy book in his lap. He looked at Lizzie, his eyes growing wide with fear when he saw his beloved cane in Lizzie's clutches.

He narrowed his eyes. "What are you doing girl? I still have my machete."

"I quit."

Finkelstein wheeled towards her, and grabbed her free arm.

"No you don't. Not if I can help it."

"Let go." She said, pulling away. She gave him a knock on the head with the cane.

"Ow!" He moaned, drawing back, so that he yanked off Lizzie's arm. It tore with a sickening rip. Lizzie hissed in pain, and glared at the doctor. He sneered at her.

"Your arm. Don't leave home without it."

_Bastard. He actually though that was clever, _Lizzie thought. She brandished the cane in her remaining fist.

"Do you think that's going to stop me, _Doctor_…" she sibilated fiercely. "Or should I say…_Grandpa_?"

His jaw dropped. "Y-you know…"

"You insufferable bastard…." Lizzie took a step towards him again. "You abuse my mother. Then, you take me in, even though you know damn well I was lying through my teeth with that Calloway crap, and I ran away from my parents. Then you BLUDGEON ME WITH THIS GOD DAMN CANE!" She held it above her head.

"This is for Sally!"

She swung the cane back, uncontrollable in her rage. She struck the doctor hard on the head, knocking him unconscious. She whacked his lifeless legs, sending the wheelchair, toppling to the floor.

She pried her arm out of his hands, and made off with it through the hallway, down the stairs and out the door into the night.

TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC

_The Next day, say…late afternoon…._

Sally's heart pounded in her chest, as she stood in front of Finkelstein's Castle. In the five days she had been searching for Lizzie this was the one person she hadn't questioned. And with all the pandemonium regarding her daughter's disappearance, the monster was still alive in Town's square, awaiting execution.

She sighed, the old memories creeping up on her. She drew herself tall, and knocked on the door.

She waited for the whirring sound of the electric wheelchair. She folded her arms. Here goes.

The door opened slowly.

Standing in the door frame was the doctor, just as she remembered him. Frail and old, with that stupid curly lip. He was holding a bag of ice to his forehead. Sally could have smiled; it gave her hope. Lizzie's childhood baby-sitters had suffered similarly.

The doctor groaned at the sight of her.

"Well hello, my dear. Long time no see. Come back to help me in my old age?"

Sally swallowed hard, and glared at the doctor. "I'll cut to the chase, doc. My daughter is missing. Have you seen her?"

The doctor blinked. "No. Can't say that I have. Of course, you never brought her over."

Sally rolled her eyes, and held out her hand. "She's about yea high, and looks like me with shorter hair."

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

"Massssster…" a voice hissed from the hallway behind the doctor. Sally peered over his shoulder to see a little hunchback hobbling towards them. Igor. Finkelstein's lab assistant. The doctor turned around.

"I found dees in de lab…I tink it belongs to de leetle girl."

He held up a black backpack, with the initials LS sewn into them. Finkelstein gaped in horror, and ushered Igor away. Sally gasped.

"She was here!"

Finkelstein threw up his hands in surrender.

"Fine. You got me! And for all it's worth she is just like you. Maybe worse." He pointed to his head.

Sally was livid. She clenched her teeth. "She was here and you didn't bother to tell me?"

"She gave me a fake name. She called herself Liz Calloway. Came looking for a job as my assistant, asking to be paid with access to my lab."

She took a step forward, balling up her fists. "But you knew who she was! You knew she was lying! You knew she was a runaway! But you put her up! And judging by that head wound, she had to fight her way out of it!"

The doctor was silent.

"Where is she now?"

"How should I know?" Finkelstein said nonchalantly, shrugging.

"What did you do to her? Did you beat the living shit out of her like you did me?" She neared him again. The Doctor's eyes were wide with fear.

"You can't take a little Deadly Nightshade in stride can you?"

"You poisoned me!"

Sally groaned. "Fifteen years ago! Because you were holding me captive! What the hell did I do that was so horrible, that made you hurt my daughter?" Her eyes welled with bitter, angry tears. "My little girl. We've been looking for days, and she's been here the whole time!"

With that, she let her rage take control, and she kicked the wheelchair over, sending Finkelstein wailing onto the floor.

TNBCNTBCTNBCTNBCTNBCNTNBC

_Later that night…_

_11:45 PM_

**(A/N Yes…You may disagree with the timing. I know Finkelstein can't live that far away from Town Square . But take into consideration the time it took for Lizzie to sewn her arm back on, her exhausted state, and her many physical ailments causing her to limp.)**

"A little bit further…"

Lizzie whimpered in pain as she clambered up the hill. She had taken to crawling when her legs had given out, and she could feel blood beneath her fingernails as they dug into the ground. She arrived at the top, and stared at Town Square over the horizon. She tried to stand up. She shuddered. She saw wood stage in the middle of the square. Balanced on it was the steel cage, housing Damien.

From her spot on the hill, she could see him pacing in the moonlight. She couldn't begin to comprehend what time it was, but she knew she had to hurry. But she could run; the hill laws too steep. She'd faint. Reluctantly, she took the fragile syringe from her pocket, and held it above her head. She let her knees give way, and rolled down the hill like a barrel, holding the precious needle out.

She stopped in a patch of leaves. Dizzily, she held her head with her free hand, and looked around. She was a mere yard away from the cage. She crawled to it, wincing.

"I'm coming Damien…"

"Lizzie?" A timid voice whispered form the cage.

Lizzie hoisted herself onto the stage, and inched towards the steel box.

She looked up. There sat Damien, even more emaciated, and miserable than she. He blinked at her, his eyes shining with tears in the light of the moon.

"L-Lizzie…" he choked, peering though the cage at her. She grinned weakly, her eyes welling up. He reached out a big, pale hand to cress her cheek.

"You came back…"

"I promised Damien." She responded.

"Oh God…It's you…It's really you!"

Lizzie laughed shortly. "Yes. I'm so glad to see you too. Even in this condition!

"Darling…you look terrible. Beautiful, but terrible nonetheless."

"It doesn't matter." Lizzie said in a breath. "I've got it." She held up the antidote. She closed her eyes.

"I might have gone to hell and back for it, but its here."

Damien smiled sadly. "My angel."

He clutched his ribs, as if speaking had hurt him.

"Oh…" Lizzie's voice caught. "What happened to you Damien? Did they beat you?"

"No…" he sighed. "Some people threw things at me, and stood around my cage just to gawk. They barely fed me…Lizzie…will they accept me once you get me out of this mess?"

Lizzie nodded confidently. "I'll make them."

Then, from somewhere in the night, the clock tower struck midnight. As the bell tolled, Lizzie's heart nearly stopped.

The lovers exchanged a look of horror. Damien was breathing heavily.

"Lizzie…RUN!"

Lizzie backed away from the cage, suddenly finding her strength. She moved slowly, stunned by the rapid transformation she had begun to recognize too well.

**To Be continued…**

**A/N: Wow. God, I hope I left you all in suspense! Muhahaaa! (_T.V Announcer voice) Will I kill off Lizzie? Will I kill off Damien? Will there be a happily ever after? Will Sally have a stroke from the shock of it all? Find out in the next installment of Treacherous Romance!_**

**(deep breath.) Okay…Like to thank my wonderful Beta/ person, Nicole, for editing my mistake-ridden story, and the much needed encouragement when I got stuck.**

**Keep the reviews coming!**

**Finkelstein is a rat bastard!**

**Lotsa Love,**

_**Anna**!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

**A/N: I own Lizzie, Lena, and Damien. And believe me, that's enough! Lena 's always blowing things up.**

**This chapter might suck worse than the others. School started unbearably early in my state (To have more time to prepare for some crap-ass, ignoramus, standardized test) and…well…it's depressing me. Plus, I've been working on an original story, and it's very time consuming, so sorry for the wait. I'd like to thank my new reviewers, as well and my regulars, and of course, my beta.**

**But whatever. Its cheap entertainment and that is all. **

**Now…the chapter!**

Damien rattled the cage with his canine claws fiercely. Terrified, Lizzie began to question the constitution of the metal bars. She turned away, and slammed into an oak near the stage.

_SMASH!_

Lizzie looked back, trying to keep from vomiting at the sight before her. Damien had broken out. The cage lay in shambles at his feet. His hunger for her was great; it echoed in his eyes, and in his loud growls.

Robotically, without any thought, only instinct, she climbed the tree. Damien lunged for her. She let a screech escape.

"No!" She cried, steadying herself on a branch.

The townsfolk had heard the noise; she could hear them making loud commotion, safe inside their houses. Faintly, Lizzie envied them.

Damien jumped at her, swiping at the branch. Lizzie shrieked. The clamoring rose to a fever pitch.

The monster had begun to pace. Every other second his back was turned. Lizzie looked from him, to the antidote in her hands. Inhaling sharply, she positioned it in front of her chest, and furrowed her brows.

"C'mon…before he jumps again."

He snarled, and turned. She watched his muscles clench. It was now or never.

Wielding the syringe, Lizzie sprang from the branch, and latched onto Damien's back. She plunged the needle into him, while he shook wildly; trying to claw her off. He howled in pain from the shot of the antidote. Lizzie pressed down hard, and watched the liquid leave the tube.

With a yowl, Damien began to shrink. The transformation was reversing. Lizzie jumped off his back, and landed on the ground.

"Look! Look! Oh God…"

"The stroke isn't even over!"

Puzzled, and dazed, Lizzie looked around. On the hill were several angry villagers, armed with weapons, among them, silver steaks. They must have heard her scream, and grabbed their weapons, as was a procedure of the organized hunter. Several of them were hunt members, including Wolfman, and the Mayor in absurd pajamas.

Her mother and father were standing at the front. Even Sally wielded a gun. But now they all watched Damien change. He stood dumbfounded. He looked down at his hands, and arms in disbelief. He scanned his Herculean body, breathing sharply.

Lizzie watched the townsfolk. Her enemies. They stood awestruck, exchanging looks, and exclamations.

The clock struck. The stroke of midnight was over. Damien had changed five seconds before he was supposed to. The curse was broken.

The crowd rushed towards the fallen couple. Damien reached over his shoulder, and plucked the needle out of his back. He looked over at Lizzie. His eyes were filled to the brim with tears of joy. A smile broke out across his immaculate face. It made Lizzie's heart sputter hyperactively.

Damien scooped her up in his burly arms, and held her head to his collarbone. Lizzie was taken aback, but ultimately screaming with joy. The harrowing ordeal came flooding back to her in a torrent. The voices in her head mingled with the screams of the townspeople. Overcome by emotion, she began to sob into Damien's rock hard chest.

"Shh…Lizzie…It's okay…Everything's fine now. We're free." Damien tried to soothe her, but his voice was breaking. Lizzie was inconsolable.

"You saved me. For that, I'll love you forever." He whispered, pressing soft kisses, and sighs into her matted hair.

"She found it! She found the antidote!"

Lizzie's head shot up. The mob was sprinting towards her, cheering.

Cheering. They had done this before. They had cheered for the royal family. Something grand she had been born into. Her father had worked for his title. Her mother worked to maintain grace in her position. Lizzie had done nothing to earn these approbations.

But now she had. She worked against the odds, and developed a cure. A cure that no adult had the gonads to find. Though this was trivial to her, and Damien's welfare was all that truly mattered, it elated her.

She spotted her mother, crying hysterically, trying to smile. If the beloved Queen had been the picture of grace before, she sure wasn't now. She was the definition of 'wreck' if ever there were one. Damien released Lizzie gently, but kept his arm around her shoulder.

She took a deep breath. _Here it comes…_

"Lizzie!" Sally cried. She ran to her daughter, with Jack at her heels, and took her into an embrace made to crush intestines.

"Mama…" Lizzie squeaked.

Sally swayed. "Oh…my baby…I was so worried! And the Doctor…"

_Shit she found out. _

"I'm so sorry mom." Lizzie croaked.

"You didn't know. Because I didn't tell you. I'm sorry you had to go through that."

She kissed the crown of Lizzie's head. Jack put his arms around both of them. Lizzie titled her chin, and looked up at her father.

"Daddy…I'm sorry I ran off. Are you angry?" Lizzie asked timidly.

Jack furrowed his brows.

"Am I angry? You deliberately disobeyed me, ran off to live with an old psychotic man, and jumped onto a werewolf, that we forbade you to see...am I _mad_? Elizabeth Christine Skellington, I am _furious_!" **(A/N I don't remember giving her middle name. If the continuity is wrong…don't pay any attention.)**

Lizzie swallowed. Jack's toothy grin slowly moved into his features.

"But I've never been prouder."

Lizzie sighed in relief, as her father hugged her tightly.

"Oh Lizzie…Thank Goodness you paid attention in Chemistry of all things!"

Lizzie giggled. Her parents smiled warmly at her, as they pulled away to fight off the mob, trying to question Lizzie and Damien.

She dried her tears, her knees knocking together. God, she was tired.

Robust arms encircled her from behind. She knew at once who it was.

"Damien." She said, turning into his chest. He lifted her weary body, and cradled her against him.

"You look like hell." He commented, chuckling. "No offense."

"None taken."

"If you even try to leave your bed in the next three days, I'll sedate you."

"Mmhmm…" Lizzie mumbled. "Don't think I won't do it anyway. Get the darts out."

"This isn't funny. You've been through purgatory at my expense."

Lizzie gazed at him, here eyes welling up again. "I know."

Damien pressed her to him, nuzzling her head, and kissing her.

"Don't cry anymore. It's over. And now, I never want to see you cry again."

"ATTENTION LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!"

Damien about-faced towards the stage, where the mayor had spoken. He was holding a big, obnoxious megaphone, and waving his stubby little hands.

"It appears that Princess Elizabeth Skellington has developed an antidote."

Roaring applause.

"Yes… but what if, my good people, the cure is obsolete? That it only provides temporary-"

He was cut short by booing, and catcalls from the townsfolk. More had come from their homes to see what all the hoopla was about.

"Now, now…" he tried to quell the crowd.

"Excuse me sir…."

Jack stepped forward, his hand over his chest, his posture statuesque and proud. He laid his free hand on Lizzie's shoulder.

"Are you questioning the ability of my child?"

Lizzie was shocked. Her fragile, worn form was awash with pleasure, and joy. Her father had stood up for her. Against the mayor.

The asshole paled. "No, no…of course not Jack…I'm just taking every precaution necessary."

Lizzie felt sorry for the poor bastard. She cleared her throat.

"Honestly, I think he may be right." She announced. This seemed to calm the villagers a bit.

The mayor cast a grateful look. "There you have it. I suggest that Damien is to be kept on the stage for one more day…but he will be fed, and anyone who is caught beating, or mocking him will be severely punished. We will not keep him in a cage, but rather by a shackle, and if, by midnight, he is still human, we will know if the antidote worked."

Lizzie still felt uneasy.

"Damien? Can you do it?"

He nodded. "Don't' worry about me, my angel. If only to prove your right, I will."

The mayor gestured towards him. "Young man, where do you reside? Do you have guardians of any sort to go back to?"

Damien looked downcast. Lizzie tightened her grip on him. He never mentioned family, or his home, other than living somewhere west.

He shook his head.

"No sir. I live in a cave, in the west forest."

"A cave?" Lizzie rasped. Damien shushed her.

"Save your breath."

Quiet chatter ensued. The mayor spoke again.

"Well unless you choose to live there, who will take you in when this is over?"

"I will."

Lizzie could have fainted. It was Jack who had spoken. Her father continued to surprise her. She stared at him over her shoulder.

Sally tapped him on the shoulder.

"Jack, are you sure? This is a bit spur-of-the-moment..."

Jack nodded firmly. "Yes indeed, my queen. Don't you see it? He's brought Lizzie happiness. He's set her heart aflame. He didn't ask to have this curse bestowed upon him. He brought our beautiful little girl back, and we owe him this much."

More applause. Damien spun, swinging Lizzie around, both laughing a sobbing. The whole of Halloweentown stood, just screaming, and laughing, and dancing, not conscious of their actions. Lizzie clung tightly to her lover, crying happy tears, until, even amidst the chaos, she let her battered self give way, and fell asleep in Damien's arms.

TNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBNCTNBCTNBCTNBCTNBC

_The next night…_

Lizzie squirmed anxiously under her bed sheets, letting the book on her lap; fall over her knees, and onto the floor. The clock ticking in the corner seemed louder than usual. Two minutes until midnight.

She was trapped inside her manor, all the doors locked with chains only opened from the outside. She wanted badly to be out there, with Damien, supporting him.

She had overheard her father discuss the plans for the night. The hunt members would stand armed on the hill, watching Damien, with the villagers safely behind them.

She had also heard her parents discuss a grand ball to be held when Lizzie recovered, if her antidote worked. She smiled wryly, only comforted by the fact that her bed rest had been shortened from three days to two.

She was still tired. She hadn't been able to sleep all day, in anticipation, but to even think about sleep was impossible.

_Brong…Brong…_

Lizzie's heart raced. Outside the clock tower struck midnight. She closed her eyes, and pulled the covers over her head, waiting to hear the response. The verdict.

The next sound she heard was the now familiar sound of thunderous clapping, and hysterical cheers.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**A/N: **

**HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY HALLOWEEEEEEN! throws candy corn everywhere)**

**I did not update for weeks because…**

**1) The wait. Like I said, school, sucks, and my math grade would suggest that I am brain damaged. I couldn't get near my computer.**

**2) Another school related grievance. It's sprit week, and I had to throw together my costume for Costume day which just happens to fall on Halloween.**

**I'M GOING AS SALLY! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**My spelling and grammar will never be perfect. This chapter is un-betaed (it's a word now.) She's got other crap to worry about this week, and since I want to get the epilogue done so I can start the sequel, I have to do it without her.**

**I own the Fantabulous Trio. And that is all! **

**Review!**

**Now…the chapter!**

"You're sure you're alright?"

Lizzie looked straight ahead at the spectacle in the mirror, and then back down at her mother. Sally was kneeling, hemming Lizzie's gown. She smiled wanly.

"I feel fine. Why do you keep asking?"

Sally worked the needle through the fabric steadily.

"Well, you had me convinced before. But I haven't heard a single complaint

about the dress in the entire hour we've been working on it! It's frightening me!"

Lizzie giggled. "I tackle a werewolf to the ground, and the fact that I may have an ounce of self-esteem frightens you?"

Lizzie stared at her reflection, and folded her arms over her overly-accentuated chest.

It wasn't her.

It would never be her.

The girl in the mirror wore a black dress, past the knees, and very form fitting. Her body was scrawnier, due to her starvation, but she still looked enough like a female.

The dress tied behind her neck, and opened in a key-hole design the bottom of her collar bone. Her hair fell in a feathery array of curls around her face. As much as she hated to admit it, she was satisfied.

"No Dear. It doesn't." Sally breathed. "I like it very much. And I have to tell you, I'm beginning to like Damien because of it."

Lizzie grinned. This was good. Sally was finally getting used to the idea of Damien; the boy who had unintentionally attacked her daughter (but also wooed her shamelessly) would live with them.

But Lizzie could tell that her mother had taken notice in her bright, confident air. When Damien came to her bedside with news of her success, it took both of her parents to hold her down, and prevent her from springing up out of bed. She had been mobile all that day, jumping about with Damien, and helping with the ball preparations. No one could tell she had been beaten and emaciated only days before.

"He's a nice young man. What he had was unfortunate. But he gave us our little Lizzie back. Your father did that for me you know."

Lizzie fluffed her hair. "You always said he brought out the best in you."

Lizzie only hoped her love would blossom as much as Jack and Sally's. The relationship she'd envied since she learned where babies came from.

Sally stood. "It's finished."

She put her arms on Lizzie's shoulders. "You look beautiful, my darling."

"Thank you."

"Hmmm…It looks like you've gained some weight back."

"And this time it's a good thing! But between you, and Damien shoving food down my throat through a funnel every five seconds, how could I not gain weight? I'm surprised it _didn't_ turn into a bad thing!"

Sally laughed shortly, but her expression turned somber. She held Lizzie, and kissed her on the head.

"Poor Lizzie. I'm sorry the Doctor did those things to you."

Lizzie looked at the wooden floorboards.

"He did it to you too. Besides, I brought this on myself. You were born into it."

"You were trying to help someone you loved, when we didn't let you. It was a noble cause. And you ended up making history."

Lizzie dabbed at her eyes. Tears. How silly.

"I-I…I know."

Sally rubbed her back. "Don't cry. You'll ruin your make-up!"

Lizzie half laughed, half choked. "I'll try not to. I'm sorry."

"It's over now. It's all in the past. I should have put this behind me a long time ago. Maybe you wouldn't have gotten yourself into this. I guess what you don't know, _can_ hurt you."

Lizzie got down from the stool, her eyes dry, and now, steely. She looked her mother in the eye.

"Don't blame yourself. Then you'll feel guilty, and then it'll never be over."

Sally rubbed at a stitch on her hand. "That's very astute. And painfully accurate."

"Well," Lizzie said breezily, heading towards the door. "I'm just trying to figure out why people do the crazy things they do…" she paused, debating whether her next question was appropriate.

Cautiously she spoke.

"I do wonder what corrupted Finkelstein."

Sally blanched slightly. "What happened to putting this behind us?"

Lizzie shrugged, and stood in the door frame. "I'm just curious."

"As always."

But Lizzie looked away.

"Although…this time I think what I don't know _won't_ hurt me."

_Meanwhile_

"So no one in the human world taught you to work a tuxedo?"

Jack studied Damien, who stood in front of him, decked out in a tuxedo, and waistcoat. The boy, in return, shied away.

"I remember very little of my life there. I haven't lived here for long, but still, I forget."

Jack felt remorse in the pit of his stomach.

"I'm sorry, my boy." He said repentantly.

"Well thank you for your help." Damien said, gesturing to his ensemble. "I…" he rubbed his neck. "I hope Lizzie will like it."

Jack smirked. He couldn't help but throw aside bitterness, and adore the sweetness of his daughter's romance. Though he was wary, and cautious, as all fathers are, he was quicker than Sally to put his unfortunate problems behind, and welcome him.

"You've made my Lizzie very happy."

Damien's face lit up. "And I intend to keep her that way. Forever. She's…beautiful. If you don't mind me saying so."

Jack didn't. "She is. And she's even more wonderful when she's happy. You gave us our child back. I can't say it enough."

"I'm so sorry…' Damien apologized. "For everything."

"It wasn't your fault. Just make the best of your life now."

"Are you ready?"

Jack turned to see Sally, dressed in a long red dress, exquisite and perfect as usual, standing in the doorframe.

Jack nodded. "We are."

And peeking from the corner was his daughter, the prettiest he'd ever seen her, a sheepish smile on her face.

Damien's jaw dropped. Jack wasn't sure whether to be amused, or fearful.

"You look ravishing." He breathed, advancing towards her, his arms outstretched. He rested his palms on Lizzie's pointy shoulders, and sighed.

"Shall we then?"

Lizzie laughed. "We shall."

Later, at the ball…

Lizzie inhaled the crisp autumn air, her heart fluttering with happiness and nerves. She looked around at the bright candle-lanterns, and colorful streamers, and the elegantly dressed attendees…it overwhelmed her that they had all come together because of something she had done.

The whole town (save Finkelstein, who was at home, nursing the wounds inflicted by the Skellington females) sat at a long, rectangular table, draped with a white cloth, about to dive into a full course meal. Lizzie's sat with her parents on her left, at the head of the table, and Damien on her right, beaming proudly, his arm around her shoulder.

The mayor, on the left of Sally, was standing and holding a glass. Lizzie shrunk back, hoping, and praying that he wouldn't make her give a speech.

"Citizens! Friends! We gather here on his joyous eve to honor the heroic deeds of Elizabeth Christine Skellington and the recovery of our newest friend, Damien Blackwell."

Quiet clapping.

"We raise our glass to a young girl, who has developed a cure, undiscovered for centuries by educated scientists. All for the very noble cause that is, young love."

Lizzie blushed.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" Someone cheered. Lizzie clenched her fists, realizing it was Lena. And soon, everyone joined in.

Damien patted her back. "Don't worry. You'll do fine."

Lizzie rose, and smiled shyly at the crowd. She raised her own glass filled with diluted wine.

"Thank you all. Thank you very much."

She thought back to everything that happened, as she scanned the crowd for ideas.

"I'd like to thank my parents, of course, for bringing me into the world that I love so much. Their assistant in all affairs, Mayor, I am also indebted."

This would earn her points on her parent's side just in case they would ground her for her escape.

"And of course, Damien. If he hadn't been such a loving, amazing person…well…"

At this she turned and winked at Damien.

"I wouldn't have gone to all that to save him, would I?"

More quiet applause came, as Lizzie looked at her father for inspiration. At the sight of his toothy grin; memories of lectures, and scolding past came flooding back to her, along with her experiences.

And suddenly, everything he told her was one hundred percent true.

"My father once told me that sometimes you have to take a couple steps back, to take a step forward. And now I finally understand what that means. The fact that Damien and I are both alive is due to that. I was attacked, beaten, and starved, and still I carried on. How, and why, I don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy…"

Some snickers.

"But it was all worth it. I'd say this is definitely, a big step forward. Thank you."

She gave a little bow.

Everyone stood, clapping, cheering and whistling. Sally and Jack hugged their daughter. Damien kissed both of her cheeks.

Lizzie just gazed out, above their heads at the curly hill in the distance. The site where her parents had confessed their love for one another. It usually filled her with envy, and emptiness. But now, as she turned back, and engaged in a kiss with Damien that made her father shudder, it gave her high hopes for the future.

The feasting was long and idle, many of the citizens coming up to congratulate Lizzie personally.

Afterwards, they danced to the tunes plucked out boy the musical trio on the sidelines.

They played Moonlight Sonata.

Lizzie and Damien were taking a breather, when they heard it. Damien immediately smirked mischievously. Lizzie smiled. It was the same smirk he'd worn the night they met. Same smirk same song. One very different Lizzie.

"It's our song." He whispered, taking her hand. Lizzie giggled.

"We have song, do we?"

He wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"Indeed, we do."

He rocked her gently back in forth to the music for awhile, both remaining in complete bliss.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested.

"I'll ask my parents." Lizzie said, picking her head up, and trying to break free. Damien's grip tightened, and his grin stretched.

"Let's don't and say we did."

Before she could protest, Damien picked her up, and darted away from the crowd, and into the forest. Even as a human, he was still a fast runner. He cleared the forest, and dodged through headstones until he arrived at the curled hill.

He carried Lizzie bridal style to the top, and set her down beside him.

"If I get busted for this, I'll hurt you." Lizzie grumbled. Damien laughed.

"Oh, whatcha' gonna do, Shorty?" He taunted her, putting his hand above her head. Lizzie folded her arms.

"Oh, Ha ha. That's original." Lizzie said, bopping him on the head.

Damien put his arm around her, and sat down, pulling her into his lap.

"It's beautiful out here, isn't it?"

Lizzie nodded. "My dad used to come up here to think. My mom, told my dad…" She shook her head. "You know about the Christmas incident by now, don't you?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. There's a reason I'm so happy I wasn't around for it. Well, after it was all over, my mom and dad had their first kiss on this hill."

Damien sighed. "Too late for us, huh?"

"Well it's not so bad…" Lizzie said. "The back of my house, under the window will always have a special place in my heart."

"Aren't you so adorably sarcastic?"

"Well another interesting fact. Keep this between us; A couple years after that, I might have been conceived a little further down the hill."

"Oh GOD!" Damien choked. "Too much. Too much."

Silence fell upon the lovers, as they both found the impulse to look up at the full moon, and the treetops, blowing in the breeze.

The sound of the clock striking midnight blocked out the loud, drunk partiers, and melancholy tunes.

Damien pressed kisses into Lizzie's hair.

"I love you so much Lizzie."

Lizzie smiled, and closed her eyes, letting a breeze blow over her face, and soothe her tired, burning eyes.

"I know. I love you too."

**(A/N: Awwwwwwww…. So cuuuuuuute. Well, all I've got left is the epilogue. Then (da, da,da daaaaaaa) a SEQUEL!**

**Please review!**

**Lotsa Love!**

**Anna**


	12. IMPORTANT AN

AUTHOR'S NOTE!

It appears that I haven't made myself clear.

Sally did not conceive Lizzie the same night of the kiss. It was supposed to be some years later, on the same hill. I apologize, I was in a hurry, and my beta got behind o nehr homework.

Lotsa Love, Anna


End file.
